Talk:Caliborn/Archive 1
Who's this douchbag? Well, I'll be the first to ask the question. Who's this douchebag? 07:39, March 1, 2012 (UTC) :SUFFERER. GOTTA BE HIM. TRUST ME. - :Personally, I don't think it's the Sufferer; the fact that he has a different sign and he's only part of a two player session make this seem unlikely; I'll leave it to someone else to make the call for the actual wiki page, however. 15:22, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Dissociative Personality Disorder "split personality people are not aware of their other half. uu is aware of UU and has talked of their interactions." Umm, that's not actually true, while a person with multiple personalities can be unaware that they do or even that their alternate personalities exist it, it is quite possible for a person to be aware more then one personality exists and it is quite possible for the multiple personalities to converse with each other. Also their might be some evidence to support it as UU and uu being the same person would follow patterns already established, for example: All that stuff about UU's sex/gender despite the fact everything points to UU being a girl. If uu, a male, is just an alternate personality and troll sexes are ambiguous at best, having two personalities with different genders would explain that. Also out of the 2 dead trolls they seemed to be a combination of two other trolls. You even put your own theory on the forum as "Gemini+Cancer+Leo": We already have an obvious Karkat link (Cancer), multiple personalities would link Sollux (Gemini) and we know UU wears a jacket that seems to resemble Nepeta's (Leo). The Light6 13:59, March 1, 2012 (UTC) OK just remembered that UU said her brother had a different blood colour and uu has already been established as UU's brother. So I donno, I previously thought the trolls were triplets but that still is unconfirmed, so maybe we are being mislead to assume uu is the same "sibling" that UU was referring to previously. I donno, I guess we'll find out. The Light6 16:25, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Okay I guess what I said wasn't particularly precise because I tried to make it short. Dissociative identity disorder results in memory loss as soon as the other personality "takes over", as such patients are not aware of being another person. Unless (that's just my guess though) they are made aware of it by someone else. In that case the condition should theoretically fall appart though (another guess, not a real expert or anything). It is possible that UU leaves chat messages for uu, and vice versa, without the other realising they are writing to themselves. But that begs the question how conntact between them was first established. Also, just to clarify things, Sollux does not have Dissociative identity disorder, but rather bipolar disorder (or perhaps bipolar II disorder, but the difference isn't really relevant atm). I'm not sure if you were even trying to say that, or if you just meant that Dissociative identity disorder would "suit" the gemini sign.bitterLime 17:06, March 1, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah I know he is bipolar (though I am not familiar with the different types of it) and was saying it would fit his duality theme. The Light6 21:17, March 1, 2012 (UTC) two player session So this: "If uu and UU really start a two player session, then it is likely that uu is a Hero of Time, because the time aspect seems to be one of two essential aspects to a session. Doc Scratch said each session will have a Beat Mesa equivalent and that it will be in the Hero of Time's land. This would also suit the speculation about UU being a Hero of Space, the other seemingly essential aspect of a session. Furthermore all Heros of Time we have seen so far have been Derse Dreamers, just like uu." was removed from the page with the comment "we don't know that". I'm not sure what part of this we don't know about, because as far as I am aware that was all established at some point. It was filed under speculation anyway. bitterLime 21:41, March 2, 2012 (UTC) : If the Heroes of Time and Space are such essential aspects of a session, what does it mean that the post-scratch kids have neither? UU seems to think that the post-scratch kids will be successful, if she's correct then perhaps UU & uu are destined to somehow join the kids' session (GCAT hax?). I don't think this is a strong theory, but I want to get it out there nonetheless >_>. CyanideCatgirl 07:06, March 4, 2012 (UTC) : Post-Scratch doesn't have those two because the Pre-Scratch kids, who DO have them, are arriving. experimentalDeity 07:10, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :: More likely is that the pre-scratch kids will join the post-scratch kid's universe. Looking at the ancient ruins on Jake's ISLAND , Jade's ISLAND (yeah, pre-impact, wanted to get an undamaged image) and the TWO. RUINS. in the Troll's universe. One can conclude that the pillars with spheres at the heads symbolize the plants that orbit the frog that will live in the middle of skaia. (hrm, skaia, gaia) If that is the case then perhaps THIS is not a coincedence. Or you could look at it like this, what other purpose could jade's shruken planets be for? :: As for UU and uu, maybe they are in the future troll colonized earth? They could be interacting with the kids via a exile's terminal and could be finding the histories very directly. :: Merreton 07:40, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Umm, are you directing that at Per Ankh because they already said what you just said. Also how do people miss dialogue where the characters talk about how they are going to a new session? That has been the plan for ages now. Also Hussie confirmed that Skaia is portmanteau of "Sky" and "Gaia" ages ago, it is on the Skaia page. The Light6 08:40, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Wait, if it's a two player session THEN WHO ARE THE DEAD TROLLS? Boot to da head yo 21:45, March 2, 2012 (UTC) I guess they might simple be the pre-scratch ancestors after all, after all that would be the easiest sollution? I still think it's possible for uu and UU to be "second generation" trolls, from a culture eventually created by kanaya, after all it was implied there was still a chance, despite the destroyed matriorb. I have no real good answer, but uu and UU clearly plan to have a two player session, unless there is some sort of mobius cluster fuck where 6 teams of two players each join to create 12 again. Also a possibility I guess.bitterLime 21:56, March 2, 2012 (UTC) I personally believe that the new trolls are all the result mixing ghost slime using Ectobiology as they all seem to be fusions of other trolls. If each of the post scratch kids get to meet one new troll each plus UU and uu there will be 6 new trolls with the DNA of two trolls each.CrystalGriffin 00:09, March 3, 2012 (UTC) That still doesn't explain how they plan to do a 2 player session when theres likely, 12 other trolls (probably dead) Boot to da head yo 01:25, March 3, 2012 (UTC) In any case uu and UU are currently the only living new trolls therefore irregardless of whether uu and UU are connected to the dead trolls they can only form a 2 person session. The dead trolls aren't like Aradia they can't play the game as ghosts.GemstoneChimera : Just pointing out that both UU and uu are awake on Prospit and Derse, if there was going to be more players in their session surely they would've noticed their dream towers? Also a little note on troll ectobiology, not going to point out the evidence but the evidence that does exist suggest that troll ectobiology doesn't use 2 trolls to create a new one but rather 3 trolls in order to simulate their complex reproductive method (of course ectobiology isn't regular reproduction so using 2 trolls would probably work anyhow but just saying). The Light6 06:12, March 3, 2012 (UTC) So are we going to put that back? Because if they have a working two player session then they have to be players of time and space. Assuming that what doc scratch said is true, and that the frogs are always bred by the space player.bitterLime 08:39, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :Well external players could always come into their session, like the alpha session. Also on Space players breeding duties there is also the speculation about Knights being their assistants which may or may not also make them session constants meaning if UU is a Space player that uu could be a Knight. The Light6 08:50, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :But then uu would be the Knight of Time, which Dave already is. I'm pretty sure that Hussie isn't ''that ''uncreative. Boot to da head yo 13:44, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Guys, guys... Forum for speculation? I know I've been kind of inactive lately, but I'm still keeping an eye on things here and there. I'll try to be more active again reasonably soon. ...also, I guess this kind of makes me seem like a bit of a douchebag, if all I do is drop in to tell you off >_> This is here rather than on the forum because I originally just wanted to know if we should add that line back onto the page. But then it turned into a speculation discussion.OopsbitterLime 16:36, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Title Speculation Is it not possible that uu is the Thief of Time? Based on the hintings for Dirk and Roxy's titles, this might be true as Dirk states that uu has 'stolen enough of his time.' It might also mean that, as UU is a Space player, that since he is a Time player, their session merges in a way with the Alpha kids, providing Space and Time players which, as far as I know, are requisite for a successful session. 22:34, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :As I mentioned in the section above it's imo a given that uu is a time player if uu and UU really play a 2 player session that is not linked to anyone else's session (and also assuming UU is the space player). Thief might be possible, because of what you said, but the space and time players of the new kid's session will be Jade and Dave. We know for certain the old kids will join the new kids (and jade is bringing their planets), and the frog temple on Jake's island has 8 pillars, not 6. Also speculation should go into the forum section, specifically the subforum "Forum:Frog Temple". Talk pages should be more focused on discussing the actual article. Or were you advocating that the page should mention this in some way, in that case join the discussion in the section above this onebitterLime 22:46, March 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Both thief and rogue classes are exclusively female, also. 06:55, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :::That's not true, both thief and rogue have been said to have a tendency towards bein female, but not exclusively so.bitterLime 08:30, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Alot are saying that pre-scratch sufferer may be undyingumbrage, am i right? remember, THERE WAS NO TROLL WITH THE OPHICIUS SIGN IN THE HIVEBENT. therefore, speculating that the pre-scratch Sufferer had the Ophicius. OPHICIUS = uu = Signless/Sufferer. Although I may be wrong in some way, because karkat and the sufferer had the same mutant red blood. AND uu only appeared during the post-scratch session. This is my theory over this. Please correct if im wrong :> :P Paradoxios 12:21, May 5, 2012 (UTC) If UU and uu are the same person then it is possible they share a title. if they share a title then the combo of space and time can not exist. Also there is only one aspect that currently does not have a living member(Doom). As such I believe they have the aspect of doom. CrystalGriffin 02:18, May 7, 2012 (UTC)